Memori Kenangan Harian
by Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan
Summary: Memori Kenagan Harian adalah kenangan hari-hari indah bersamamu akan terekam dalam memoriku untuk selamanya / Aku tau aku salah kalau aku mencintai bossku sendiri. Tapi sebagai laki-laki normal wajar kan mencintai perempuan. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang menjadi cinta pertamaku?/ Kurapika x Neon / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, senpai fandom Hunter x Hunter. Ini fic pertama Rizu di fandom Hunter x Hunter. Rizu minta tolong sama senpai untuk memberi komentar dan pendapat kalian. Soalnya dengan begitu Rizu bisa tau apa keinginan pembaca dalam fic Rizu. Entah itu dalam bentuk apa. Soalnya keinginan Rizu menulis fic adalah agar pembaca bisa menikmati fic yang Rizu buat.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter by Togashi Yoshihiro **

**Warning : AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), humor garing, aneh, dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Genre : General, Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : ****Kurapika x Neon**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^_^

.

.

.

Cewek atau cowok?

Pagi yang cerah di Yorkshin city ada seorang gadis err~ maksudnya seorang lelaki berambut pirang tengah berjalan di pinggiran jalan kota tengah membawa bungkusan berisi makanan menuju ke sebuah hotel yang megah. Lelaki itu terus berjalan dengan santai, sesekali mata sapphire miliknya melirik secarik kertas yang ia pegang. Setelah menemukan kamar yang ditujunya. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah kartu dan menggeseknya di samping atas pintu. Setelah memasukkan password lelaki itu langsung masuk dan menaruh belanjaannya dekat meja –yang kebetulan ada didekatnya.

"AKU BOSAN BOSAN! MAU MAIN! BOOOOOOOSSAAAAAAAAANNN" teriakkan seorang gadis menggema di dalam apartemen tersebut. Lelaki itu sedikit kaget tapi dia seberusaha mungkin untuk terlihat tenang.

'Ah, lagi-lagi nona Neon buat keributan' batin lelaki pirang.

Lelaki itu akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan menuju kamar bossnya. Dia sedikit lelah menjadi bodyguard keluarga Nostrad. Tapi gak ada pilihan lain karena demi mencapai tujuan utamanya mengumpulkan bola mata merah milik suku Kuruta dan menghambisi Genei Ryodan. Dia harus melakukan 'tugas' ini. Mau gak mau harus di jalankan.

"BOSAN! AKU MAU KELUARRR~" gadis itu terus berteriak dan meraung-raung di kamarnya.

"Tapi nona anda harus tetap disini. Diluar berbahaya" kata gadis berambut coklat berusaha menenangkan putri tunggal Nostrad.

"Gak mau! Aku mau keluar! Disini BOSAN!" gadis itu masih saja meraung-raung.

Krek

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki memliki postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Tapi sayang wajah dan potongan rambutnya membuatnya tidak seperti laki-laki sejati melainkan perempuan yang manis.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanyanya tenang.

"Nona ribut bosan terus Kurapika. Padahal tadi saya dan nona sudah main kartu" jawab perempuan cantik berambut coklat panjang.

Lelaki bernama Kurapika melihat kondisi kamar tuannya yang sangat berantakan seperti kandang ayam. Kejadian begini sih tidak, tidak terjadi baru kali ini. Malah berkali-kali tiap hari bossnya selalu mengeluh bosan. Kadang bossnya itu juga suka bersikap seenaknya dan manja.

"Diam nona!" ucapnya tegas. Entah keajaiban dari mana tiba-tiba putri Nostrad yang tadi meraung-raung sekarang jadi berhenti dan diam.

"Ayah anda melarang nona untuk tidak keluar dari apartemen ini. Nona tau sendiri kalau di luar sangat berbahaya" katanya tenang.

"Tapi aku bosan. Aku mau main seenggaknya" cibir putri Nostrad.

"Nona kan bisa main kartu sama Eliza" kata Kurapika masih dengan tenangnya.

"Aku sudah bosan main kartu" ucapnya mencibir.

"Kalau gitu kamu aja yang temenin aku main" putri Nostrad itu tersenyum jahil.

"Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa. Saya masih harus menghadap ke Tuan Nostrad" kata Kurapika dan ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan tenangnya.

Neon Nostrad merupakan putri tunggal keluarga Nostrad hanya memandang punggung Kurapika dengan tatapan sebal. 'Kenapa sih dia? Aku kan cuman ngajak main. Kenapa dia gak pernah mau? Dasar cewek aneh' batin Neon sebal.

'Andai saja Daltzorne masih hidup gak akan sebosan ini' batin Neon sedih

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Di ruangan yang cukup besar. Dengan fasilitas yang terbilang mahal. Seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi besar dengan wibawanya. Dia memperhatikan dan mendengar ucapan lelaki pirang di depannya. Setelah lelaki itu selesai dengan laporan perkembangan tentang putri tunggalnya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Terus awasi Neon dengan baik Kurapika. Setelah Daltzorne di bunuh oleh Genei Ryodan dan posisinya digantikan olehmu. Aku sangat berharap kepadamu Kurapika agar kau bisa menjaga putriku dengan baik" kata tuan Nostrad terdengar bijaksana.

"Baiklah tuan" kata Kurapika sedikit membungkukan badannya hormat.

"Ok, seterusnya kuserahkan kepadamu. Sekarang kau pergi!" perintah tuan Nostrad.

Mendengar perintah itu Kurapika membungkuk badan sedikit sekedar memberi hormat dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Nee, Eliza" panggil Neon kepada wanta berambut coklat.

"Ada apa nona memanggil saya?" Tanya Eliza sopan.

"Setelah kematian ibuku aku merasa kesepian karena ayah tidak pernah mau menemuiku. Hanya pekerjaan saja yang diurusinya. Ditambah aku terus dikurung dan diawasi oleh bodyguard-bodyguard yang menurutku mengganggu sekali. Aku hanya ingin bebas dan hidup layaknya gadis biasa" kata Neon menatap langit-langit kamar.

Eliza hanya diam dan membiarkan bossnya bicara. Dia hanya bisa menjadi pendengar curahan hati nonanya.

"Tapi setelah bertemu kau dan Daltzorne hidupku tidak merasa terkurung dikadang. Aku justru memiliki sebuah keluarga. Bermain kartu bersama dan bercanda ria bersama. Kalian berdua sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri" kata Neon. "Jadi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Eliza. Cukup aku di tinggal Daltzorne, aku gak mau ditinggal olehmu juga" lanjutnya tersenyum tulus kepada Eliza.

Eliza tertegun mendengar ucapan bossnya itu. Dia yang awalnya berfikir ingin berhenti karena situasinya berbahaya bagi nyawanya harus berfikir ulang dulu. Dia baru menemuka sisi lemah bossnya di depan matanya. Kesepian dan kesedihan yang terpancar dimatanya.

'Sepertinya aku memang harus tetap disini' batin Eliza dan memberi senyum tulus kepada Neon.

Neon yang melihat senyuman Eliza beranggapan kalau senyumanya itu adalah jawaban 'Iya' dari Eliza.

"Arigato Eliza" gumam Neon berbisik.

"Entah kenapa setelah terbunuhnya Daltzorne dan di gantikan sama cewek berambut pirang. Aku merasa pengganti Daltzorne benar-benar membosankan. Padahal cewek tapi sikapnya dingin banget kayak cowok" kata Neon yang tadinya suasana sempat hening.

Eliza merasa geli mendengar ucapan nonanya itu. Ya bagaimana tidak geli orang yang dimaksud itu kan cowok bukan cewek tapi nonanya mengira kalau pemimpin bodyguard itu cewek.

"Tapi nona dia bukan cewek" kata Eliza tersenyum geli.

"Ah, masa dia bukan cewek? Mana mungkin kalau dia cowok. Aku gak percaya" sangkal Neon. "Dia itu cewek yang menyamar jadi cowok agar bisa jadi pemimpin disini. Kayak difilm drama itu loh yang judulnya He's beautifull"

"Kasih bukti atuh kalau dia itu cewek yang menyamar jadi cowok" canda Eliza. Tapi sayang Neon Nostrad menganggap perkataan Eliza sebagai tantangan buatnya.

"Ok, akan kubuktikan" kata Neon bersemangat. 'Entah kenapa suasana yang tadinya sedih menjadi hangat begini' batin Neon.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Di pagi yang cerah. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri di beranda hotel sambil memandang dan menikmati angin pagi di Yorkshin. Tiba-tiba saja hp miliknya bordering. Tanpa menunggu lama lelaki pirang itu langsung mengangkat telpon genggamnya.

"Moshi-moshi" kata Kurapika kepada orang yang disebrang.

"_Kurapika ini aku Gon. Aku sekarang sudah punya handpone baru. Jadi kita bisa berhubungan. Hm Kurapika seperti janji kita sewaktu selesai ujian hunter. Aku, Killua dan Leorio sedang berada di Yorkshin. Kalau ada waktu kita bisa berkumpul kan?" kata Gon yang berada disebrang._

"Tentu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku lagi banyak urusan. Kau tau kan Gon" kata Kurapika mengukir senyum tipis.

"_Aku tau. Hm ngomong-ngomong kamu bekerja jadi bodyguard ya? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Gon._

"Cukup merepotkan. Apalagi aku memiliki boss yang sangat manja"

"_Wah pasti berat juga ya. Hm sudah dulu Kurapika. Killua dan Leorio memanggilku terus. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" _

"Un" Kurapika langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dari Gon. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan aktivitas yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Di balik tembok ada seorang cewek berambut pink sendari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Kurapika sadar kalau dia diperhatikan. Tapi dia membiarkan bossnya mengikuti dia toh lama-lama pasti bossnya akan bosan dan pergi (menurutnya)

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

'Huh, ternyata membuntuti dia membosankan juga. Dari tadi cuman berdiri diam di beranda. Ah, tapi aku penasaran dia itu cewek atau cowok' kata Neon dalam hati.

Hampir seharian penuh Kurapika selalu dibuntuti sama bossnya itu. Bodyguard –yang kebetulan melihat merasa aneh. 'Kenapa nona Neon terus membuntuti Kurapika?' batin wanita yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang pendek.

'Lama-lama risih juga diikuti. Sebenarnya apa sih tujuannya?' pikir Kurapika.

'Sampai sekarang kegiatan dia kayak cowok. Apa dia cowok tulen? Ah, sudahlah Neon itu hanya tipuan dia aja. Tetap ikuti dia' batin Neon bersemangat.

'Kalau aku ke kamarku pasti gak akan diikuti. Baiklah kalau gitu' pikir Kurapika dan ia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi sayang pikirammu salah Kurapika. Neon tetap mengikutimu ke kamar.

Akhirnya diapun sampai di kamar pribadinya. Setelah masuk dia memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar toh tidak ada kabar pergerakan Genei Ryodan untuk saat ini.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Neon POV

Aku terus berada di depan kamar cewek berambut pirang itu. Menyebalkan kenapa dia masuk ke kamar? Aku jadi semakin yakin kalau Kurapika itu cewek yang menyemar jadi cowok.

Dia gak keluar juga. Apa dia tidur? Apa lebih baik aku masuk saja? Tapi kalau masuk ke kamar orang gak sopan juga. Apalagi dia itu super dingin kayak es di kutub utara.

Apa aku lebih baik kembali ke kamarku aja? Ya sudahlah lebih baik kembali. Masih ada hari esok untuk mengungkapkan penyamarannya.

Waktu aku hendak berjalan menuju kamar. Tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang berteriak dari apartemen sebelah. Kurang jelas sih. Tapi yang pasti teriakan itu seperti orang kesakitan. Mendengar teriakan tadi tubuhku jadi kaku dan kakiku gemetar hebat. Udah aku di depan kamar Kurapika sendirian. Dia juga gak balik.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki dari apartemen sebelah. Sepertinya ada orang lagi –yang sepertinya pelaku penyiksaan tadi menuju ke apartemen yang lain. Memang di apartemen ini banyak sekali bodyguard yang berjaga. Tapi tetap aja aku merasa takut.

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mendekap mulutku. Sontak aku kaget dan mukaku menjadi horror. Dia menarikku ke ruangan yang gelap. Aku berusaha memberontak dan berteriak. Tapi orang itu semakin mendekap mulutku kencang. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Normal POV

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar. Lelaki itu memiliki postur tubuh yang besar dan tinggi tanpa mengenakkan pakaian atas. Dia baru saja membunuh salah satu penghuni apartemen tadi. Kurang puas dengan informasi tentang si pengguna rantai. Tapi dia tau kalau si pengguna rantai bekerja menjadi bodyguard keluarga Nostrad. Seenggaknya dia minta tolong teman di Ryodan untuk mencari tau siapa saja bodyguard keluarga Nostrad.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku si pengguna rantai" gumamnya berseringai.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Kurapika POV

Lampu yang ada ruangan itu kembali menyala karena nen milik anggota Ryodan sudah tidak terasa lagi. Akhirnya aku melepaskan dekapan mulut Neon tadi. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan darinya. Sungguh membuatku merasa geli sendiri. Aku berbalik membelakanginya sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya agar tidak terlihat nona Neon aku tertawa. Saatku memandang ke luar. Tanpa sengaja aku menangkap sosok anggota Ryodan yang sempat kutangkap sebelum ia melarikan diri dan membunuh Daltzorne.

"Sekarang sudah aman nona. Lain kali jangan ngebuntuti orang sendirian. Untung saja saya tidak keluar dari apartemen ini. Kalau sampai saya keluar nyawa anda mungkin tidak akan selamat" tegurku. Aku tau kalau nona Neon sekarang sedang cemberut dan mencibir seperti biasa.

"Kenapa alasan nona mengikuti saya?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat wajah nona Neon hanya menatap jendela luar.

"Hanya curiga aja. Ngaku aja kau itu perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki kan!" jawab Neon kesal.

Mendengar jawaban dari mulut nona Neon. Membuatku berkedut kesal. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang toh aku bukan tipe orang memperlihat beribu ekspresi. Aku menghela nafas dan berfikir kalau nona Neon gak salah kalau mengira aku perempuan toh gak hanya dia, beribu orang selalu mengira aku wanita gara-gara aku memiliki wajah gadis manis.

Terlintas ide jahil untuk mengerjai nona Neon. Salah sendiri dia meragukan genderku sebagai laki-laki

Aku langsung berbalik menghadap nona Neon. Aku sengaja mendorong tubuh nona Neon ke tembok. Mengurungnya dengan badanku dan kedua tanganku memegang kedua tangan nona Neon sejajar dengan posisi kepalanya.

Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah nona Neon semakin bertambah manis apalagi dengan rona merah dipipinya. Benar-benar membuatku bertambah ingin mengerjainya lebih lama.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Neon POV

"Hanya curiga aja. Ngaku aja kau itu perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki kan" jawabku kesal.

Kulihat Kurapika berbalik menghadapku. Dia mendorongku ke tembok dan mengurungku dengan tubuhnya dan tangannya memegang tanganku. Kalau posisinya begini aku tidak bisa lari.

Jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar melihat wajahnya yang hampir dekat dengan wajahku. Sebelumnya aku hanya bisa melihat dari jarak jauh aja. Mungkin dia kesal dengan omongakku tadi. Ya tuhan, kalau begini jadinya aku gak usah mengikutinya saja.

"Jadi nona Neon berfikir aku ini perempuan manis begitu?" Kurapika sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sampai hidung kami hampir aja bersentuhan 5 cm lagi.

Aku tak bisa jawab. Mukaku menjadi semakin panas dan jantungku menjadi semakin berdetak lebih cepat seolah-olah mau keluar. Aku jadi merasa tersihir. Tidak bisa berpaling dari mata sapphire Kurapika. Ya tuhan, kalau posisinya begini terus bisa gawat.

"I-iya" aku memberanikan diri menjawabnya. Kulihat Kurapika sedang berseringai tipis. Tapi aneh kenapa seringainya itu merasa kalau Kurapika jadi tampan?

'Oh, Neon apa yang kau pikirkan. Singkirkan pikiran anehmu ini' runtukku pada diri sendiri.

"Baiklah" Kurapika langsung menjauhkan badannya dariku. "Yokatta" gumamku. Gak baik buat jantungku kalau posisinya begitu terus. Tapi aku punya firasat buruk.

Kurapika langsung membuka bajunya. Eh, APA? Mau apa dia? Jangan-jangan dia . . . pikiranku mulai kusut sekarang.

"Ku-ku-kurapika ka-u ma-mau a-pa?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Mau mandi" jawabnya polos. "Bukannya nona berfikir kalau aku itu cewek yang menyama jadi cowok. Berarti nona pasti yakin kalau jenis kelaminku itu perempuan bukan laki-laki. **Jadi gak apa-apa dong aku buka baju dengan sesama cewek**" kata Kurapika yang memberi penekanan kalimat terakhirnya.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Perasaanku tercampur aduk antara malu, kesal, takut, dan terpesona. Kalau begini senjata makan tuan.

"CUKUP! Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku kalau aku sudah membuntutimu dan meragukanmu sebagai cowok, Kurapika. Jadi tolong jangan diteruskan" ucapku malu. Aku yakin kalau sekarang mukaku sudah jadi semerah apel.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Kurapika POV

"Baiklah" aku langsung menjauhkan diri dari nona Neon.

"Yokatta" gumam nona Neon yang masih terdengar olehku. Wah-wah nona Neon berfikir kalau aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Oh, tentu tidak. Aku belum puas mengerjaimu nona.

Aku langsung membuka bajuku di depan Neon. Jujur aku sendiri merasa malu harus memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhku kepada Neon. Tapi aku tetap memasang pokerface di depannya.

Oh, lihat wajahnya yang panik dengan rona merah dipipinya. Sungguh manis ternyata tingkah laku bossku saat ini. Kuakui kalau aku berubah pandangan tentangnya yang setiap hari mengeluh 'bosan'.

"Ku-ku-kurapika ka-u ma-mau a-pa?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Ya, tuhan rasanya ku ingin ketawa lepas dan berguling-guling melihat ekspresi konyol bossku ini.

"Mau mandi" jawabku dengan nada dibuat innocent.

"Bukannya nona berfikir kalau aku itu cewek yang menyamar jadi cowok. Berarti nona pasti yakin kalau jenis kelaminku itu perempuan bukan laki-laki. **Jadi gak apa-apa dong aku buka baju dengan sesama cewek**" kataku sengaja member penekanan terhadap kalimat terakhirku. Ah, menyenangkan sekali mengerjainya.

"CUKUP! Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku kalau aku sudah membuntutimu dan meragukanmu sebagai cowok, Kurapika. Jadi tolong jangan diteruskan" katanya malu. Hm apa aku sudahi saja ya? Tapi aku masih belum puas.

Aku menarik tubuhnya ke tembok lagi dan memojokkannya. Sengaja aku tidak memakai atasanku. Hanya bertelanjang dada. Walaupun aku merasa malu. Aku yakin ada garis tipis pink di wajahku.

"Bukankah tadi kau menuduhku menyamar jadi cowok. Tapi kok nona malah marah waktu kubuka bajuku. Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku sembari memegang salah satu tangan Neon dan menaruhnya di dadaku yang err~ tanpa menggunakan baju.

"Ha-habis mukamu meragukanku. Mu-mukamu kan cantik. Ja-jadi gak heran kalau aku berfikir seperti itu" Neon memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Huh, kenapa harus disembunyikan. Aku kan suka rona merah diwajahmu tau.

"Souka?" tanganku langsung memaksa wajah merah Neon untuk menatapku. Dan jari telunjukku mengangkat dagu nona Neon agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Entah kenapa ada daya tarik dimata emerald Neon. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku. Aku menutup mataku dan mencium bibir lembut Neon

"Nona Neon kau dimana?" teriakan seseorang menyadarkanku. Reflex aku langsung menjauh dari nona Neon. Huh, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kurapika? Kau mencium PUTRI KELUARGA NOSTRAD! Di mana harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki?

Aku melihat nona Neon hampir menangis? Bagus sekarang kau membuatnya menjadi takut sama kamu. Dia langsung menuju ke pintu. Reflex aku memegang tangannya agar berhenti.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku mi…"

"Jangan sentuh aku laki-laki menjijikan" ucapannya yang terisak memotong perkataanku. Entah kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit mendengar perkataannya. Aku langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Neon berlari keluar kamarku.

"Gomennasai Neon" bisikku parau

.

.

.

Akhirnya fic gaje bin aneh hunter xhunter milik Rizu selesai. Gomen kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan gaya bahasa. Rizu gak pandai bikin fic bagus. Awalnya Rizu berfikir untuk ke rated M tapi mengingat umur Rizu masih dibawah umur 18 tahun. Gak jadi deh *ketahuan mesumnya*

Jangan lupa readers harus meninggalkan review setelah membaca ini. Boleh flame tapi yang membangun. Oia kritik dan sarannya juga.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna! Rizu kembali melanjutkan fic **Memori Kenangan Harian **menuju ke chap 2. Dan terimakasih buat penghuni fanbom HxH untuk mampir dan memberi review fic Rizu. Ok, sebelum ke cerita MKH Rizu membalas review terlebih dahulu.

**Balasan review**

Akaba31 : Ternyata kau sependapat dengan Rizu juga ya. Rizu juga malu sendiri waktu menulis bagian akhir chapter 1. Malah Rizu gak percaya kalau fic Memori Kenangan Harian buatan Rizu. Terasa buatan orang lain. Benarkah? Padahal Rizu berfikir fic ini gak ada yang suka. Rizu benar-benar senang bikin Akaba-san suka sama fic HxH Rizu. Arigato sudah mau review Akaba-san. Mohon maaf kalau telat update. Jangan lupa chp 2 juga memberi review. #ngarep

Ai-Ryuusa : Souka? Memang Neon x Pika pair sangat bertolak belakang kepribadiannya. Tapi Rizu sangat menyukai couple yang bertolak belakang. Menurut Rizu karena bertolak belakang mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Jadi Rizu sengaja membuat karakter Neon x Pika agar terlihat cocok dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain dengan adanya karakter mereka yang bertolak belakang. Arigato atas pujiannya dan arigato sudah mau review Ai-san. Mohon maaf kalau telat update. Jangan lupa chap 2 memberi review. #ngarep #ditendang Ai

Natsukawa Shiro-chan : Iya Kurapika emang sengaja Rizu buat kayak gitu. Mohon maaf banget buat Natsukawa-san kecewa. Rizu pengennya sih begitu. Tapi Rizu takut kena marah kakak kalau bikin adegan lemon. Arigato sudah mau review Natsukawa-san. Mohon maaf kalau telat update. Jangan lupa chp 2 juga memberi review. #ngarep

Kiratazochita : Rizu tau kalau fic Rizu itu aneh. Dan masalah Kurapika OOC. Emang sengaja Rizu bikin OOC. Habis kalau sifat asli Kurapika kurang seru. Arigato atas pujiannya. Arigato mo sudah mau review Kiratazochita-san. Mohon maaf kalau telat update. Jangan lupa chp 2 juga memberi review. #ngarep

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter by Togashi Yoshihiro **

**Warning : AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), aneh, dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Genre : General, Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : ****Kurapika x Neon**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^_^

.

.

.

_Di tiap memori yang ku simpan_

_Suara dan wajahmu selalu terdata di memori ini_

_Walaupun ada suka maupun duka di perjalanan waktu_

_Aku tetap menjadikan perjalan cinta kita sebagai Memori Kenangan Harian_

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah dari apartemen ini. Informasi yang kudengar Genei Ryodan yang kita tangkap akan kesini. Untuk berjaga-jaga kita harus memindahkan Nona ke tempat yang aman. Kalau perlu ke apartemen yang baru" kata lelaki berambut pirang. "Tidak perlu berpindah gedung. Hanya pindah ke kamar apartemen yang lain tapi tetap berada dalam satu ke gedung"

"Bukannya itu sama saja" kata pria paruh baya berambut coklat.

"Tidak kalau kita pindah ke 3 lantai. Untuk berjaga-jaga nama yang akan di cantumkan adalah Senritsu atau Basho agar musuh tidak tau keberadaan Nona Neon. Masalah disini biar aku yang urus" katanya menyakinkan.

"Aku setuju pendapat Kurapika. Kalau kita pindah gedung akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama" kata gadis bertubuh pendek.

"Aku juga sudah diberi konfirmasi sama Tuan Nostrad tentang rencana ini. Jadi tak ada yang boleh membantah dengan rencana ini" kata Kurapika datar.

"Kau tidak masalah tinggal disini? Musuh yang kau hadapi adalah Genei Ryodan. Apa perlu kita..."

"Tidak perlu. Ada urusan yang ingin kuselesaikan dengannya" potong Kurapika tajam. Sorot matanya menampakan kebencian membuat pria paruh baya berambut coklat mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Hati-hatilah Kurapika"

Disisi lain gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tidak sengaja mendengar perakapan para bodyguardnya. Manic hijaunya itu menatap ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang disela-sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

'Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras? Pertama dia sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dan sekarang dia ingin bertarung dengan laki-laki yang sudah membunuh Daltzorne. Kurasa akal sehatnya sudah tidak ada' batin gadis itu.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Neon POV

Sekarang kami sudah berada kamar apartemen yang baru. Sedangkan Kurapika tetap berada dalam kamar apartemen yang lama. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut kalau Kurapika berada disana sendirian. Tapi kata Senritsu, Kurapika pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Ah, kenapa denganku sih? Kok aku memikirkan orang yang sudah melecehkanku sampai-sampai merebut ciuman pertamaku. Huh, mengingatnya justru membuat mukaku memanas dan jantungku berdebar-debar.

Sekilas bayangan wajah Kurapika –yang waktu itu berada di depan wajahku– terlitas dipikiranku membuatku kembali merona. Kuakui kalau dari dekat wajah Kurapika sangatlah tampan. Apalagi postur tubuh yang telanjang dada begitu indah. Aku merasa ingin . . . Aaaaaa~ apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Gara-gara kejadian tadi aku jadi tidak beres kan.

Tapi aku akui kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Kurapika. Begitu menyesakkan. Seolah-olah aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kurapika. Huh, memikirkannya membuatku ingin menangis. Kami-sama apakah aku memiliki perasaan kepada Kurapika?

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sudah dua jam setengah aku menunggu Kurapika di kamar apartemen. Tapi dia belum kembali. Aku bela-belain kabur diam-diam untuk menjegah dia agar tidak bertarung dengan Genei Ryodan. Tapi kamar apartemen ini sudah kosong tanpa ada satupun orang. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar Kurapika tidak terbunuh.

Krek

Suara pintu depan terbuka. Dengan senangnya aku berlari ke pintu depan. Berharap yang datang itu Kurapika.

"Kurapika syukurlah kamu sudah datang" kataku gembira. Tapi yang aku lihat bukanlah sosok Kurapika tapi wanita bertubuh kecil gemuk dengan rambut coklatnya yang modelnya terlihat aneh –bagiku.

"Senritsu" kataku terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga Nona Neon mengkhawatirkan Kurapika bukan?" tebaknya membuatku salah tingkah. "Sudahlah Nona kau tidak bisa berbohong. Detak jantung sudah menjawab dugaanku" lanjutnya yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan kembali dan memberitahukan yang lain bukan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak akan. Karena aku disini menemani anda sampai Kurapika kembali" jawabnya membuatku tenang.

Kupersilahkan masuk Senritsu ke ruang tamu. Senritsu selalu saja berbicara hal yang aneh-aneh dan membuat wajahku menjadi tambah merah dan salah tingkah juga. Aku sudah menolak pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Senritsu. Tetapi wajahku yang merah ini tidak bisa menolak pertanyaan aneh Senritsu. Rasanya aku ingin ada orang membuka pintu dan menghancurkan pembicaraan menyebalkan ini.

Krek

Bingo baru aja aku berdoa dan sekarang terkabul. Dengan sigap aku menuju pintu depan. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat sosok yang daritadi kutunggu dengan luka-luka dan cipratan darah yang berada di wajahnya. Matanya yang sebelah kiri berwarna merah dan sebelah kanan berwarna sapphire. Dengan sigap kumenompang badannya yang hampir terjatuh. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Oh, Kurapika kau membuatku menjadi berdebar-debar.

"A-a-a-ku su-sudah membunuh-nya" katanya terbata-bata.

Aku yakin sekarang ini Kurapika sedang ketakutan karena membunuh Genei Ryodan. Dengan getaran tubuhnya aku sudah tau kalau baru pertama kali ia membunuh orang. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Berharap getaran tubuh Kurapika berhenti.

"Tenanglah. Tenangkan dirimu Kurapika" kataku lirih.

Begitu sesak rasanya melihat Kurapika tidak berdaya begini. Kueratkan lagi pelukannya. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. "Tenanglah Kurapika. Tenanglah"

Sekarang Kurapika sudah tenang dan tertidur dalam pelukanku. Aku melihat Kurapika yang tertidur di dadaku. Begitu tampan sekali wajah tidurnya. Dengan perlahan kubopong tubuh Kurapika yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai dalam kamar Kurapika. Dengan perlahan aku membersihkan wajah Kurapika dengan handuk basah yang tadi dipersiapkan Senritsu. Dan dengan perlhan aku mengganti baju Kurapika yang berlumuran darah dengan baju yang baru. Untung saja Kurapika memakai rangkepan baju. Jadi aku dengan mudah mengganti bajunya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatanku. Aku duduk disisi ranjang. Senritsu dengan setia berada disampingku. Karena tidak enak hati. Aku menyuruhnya untuk balik dan bilang kalau aku bersama Kurapika pergi. Memahami perkataanku. Senritsu akhirnya pergi.

Sekarang aku hanya berdua dengan Kurapika –yang masih tertidur. Dengan hati-hati aku membelai rambut pirangnya, turun ke wajah, sampai berhenti dibibir tipis Kurapika. Bayangan aku dan dia ciuman terlintas lagi. Bingo wajahku sekarang sudah merah sepenuhnya.

Entah apa yang sekarang merasukiku. Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Dengan hati-hati kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Jari-jari lentikku mengelus bibir Kurapika. Sudah tidak peduli dengan debaran yang sekarang semakin keras. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku.

"Nona, anda sedang apa?" kata Kurapika membangunkan kesadaranku.

Dengan reflex aku menjauh. Tapi tidak berhasil, justru membuatku terjatuh menindihnya. Karena sekarang pinggangku ditahan oleh tangannya.

"Ku-kurapika a-aku" kataku terbata-bata. Otakku sekarang sudah tidak bisa bekerja untuk member alasan yang tepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Izinkan aku untuk kau berada disisiku dengan posisi seperti ini" bisiknya di telingaku. Sontak wajahku benar-benar merah sekali. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan posisi seperti ini berbahaya? Dengan ragu-ragu kumenoleh ke wajahnya. Sekarang dia sudah kembali tertidur.

Jujur saja kalau aku sangat senang dengan posisiku sekarang. Apalagi apartemen ini sudah tidak ada orang. Jadi gak masalah dengan posisi seperti ini. Toh dengan begini aku bisa mencium bau mint Kurapika yang membuatku nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mabuk dengan bau mint ini. Kututup kelopak mataku dan tertidur.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Kurapika POV

Sinar mentari pagi mengganggu waktu tidurku yang sangat nyaman bagiku. Tetapi aku merasa tubuhku terasa berat. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Yang terlihat wajah damai seorang gadis yang tertidur diatasku. Saat ku perhatikan baik-baik wajah gadis itu yang sepertinya kukenali. Dan yang benar saja itukan Neon. Tapi kenapa bisa?

Perlahan-lahan ku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Kalau gak salah aku habis membunuh anggota Genei Ryodan. Lalu aku pulang. Dan aku ingat. Waktu kupulang Neon berada di depan pintu. Dia menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh. Terus aku memeluknya karena aku baru pertama kali membunuh jadi takut gitu. Lalu Neon menenangkanku dan aku tertidur.

Tapi kenapa bisa Neon ada diatasku? Oia waktu aku setengah sadar aku meminta hal 'aneh'. Aku kira itu mimpi. Ternyata beneran toh.

Dengan perlahan ku pindahkan tubuh Neon yang berada diatasku ke sampingku berada. Nah, kalau begini kan enak. Kubalikkan wajahku menghadap Neon. Begitu cantik wajah tidurnya yang bagaikan bidadari. Dengan hati-hati aku mencium bibir ranum Neon yang selalu menggodaku tiap dia mencibir. Kau tau kalau kau mencibir telihat seksi sekali bibirmu. Ah, aku benar-benar bersalah melakukan hal ini kepada nonaku.

"Enggh" erangan Neon yang habis kucium. Perasaan panic melanda dalam diriku. Tapi segera sirna karena Neon tidak bangun. Justru dia tertidur damai lagi

Akupun memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurku. Kalau begini terus aku bisa melakukan hal lebih salain menciumnya. Aku duduk bangku yang berada disisi ranjangku. Kulihat ada baskom dan handuk basah di meja. Ternyata semalaman Neon merawatku.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke Neon yang sedang tertidur Rasanya sakit kalau aku menyadari perasaan ini. Aku tau aku salah kalau aku mencintai bossku sendiri. Tapi sebagai laki-laki normal wajar kan mencintai perempuan. Tapi kenapa harus Neon yang menjadi cinta pertamaku?

Akupun melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Sudah cukup aku berbuat hal tidak-tidak kepadanya. Kemarin aja aku mengerjainya karena dia menuduhku sebagai cewek yang menyamar jadi cowok. Dan sekarang aku memintanya menemani tidurku dengan posisi kayak gitu. Padahal dia sudah merawatmu semalaman Kurapika! Kalau begini terus aku bisa dibenci Neon.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang terurai yang tengah tidur itu mengerang dengan indahnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya. Karena matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari pagi. Penglihatannya menjadi jelas sekarang. Gadis itu celingukan mencari sosok laki-laki berambut pirang.

Terlihat bayangan laki-laki yang tidak jauh dari kamar itu. Senyuman itu terukir dengan indah di wajah ayu miliknya. Dengan perasaan senang gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur. Tidak peduli kalau penampilannya sedikit berantakan.

"Ohayou Kurapika" sapanya riang. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya membalesnya dengan lirikan saja. Walaupun begitu senyuman itu justru berambah lebar.

"Pagi-pagi membaca buku. Kira-kira buku apa yang kau baca?" Tanya gadis itu basa-basi.

"Nona bisa tau dari judul buku ini" jawabnya datar. Dan itu sukses membuat gadis gula kapas ini mencibir.

"Gak usah datar gitu suaranya. Menyebalkan" gerutu gadis itu. Tapi sayang lelaki pirang ini tidak merespon sama sekali.

Tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah. Dia terus bertanya dan mengoceh. Berusaha agar lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal bacaannya. Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafas berat. Capek mendengar ocehan tidak penting dari bossnya.

"Bukankah Nona Neon mandi saja. Lihatlah Nona sangat berantakan dan bau" kata lelaki meledek (?).

Mendengar ucapan lelaki pirang itu bicara. Gadis berambut pink itu bersemu karena malu.

"Ha-hai" gadis itu melangkah seribu ke kamar mandi. Melihat hal itu lelaki pirang hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung dan kembali membaca.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Kurapika dan Neon berjalan menuju ke apartemen yang baru.

"Setelah ini kau mau main kartu denganku. Bermain sama Eliza aku bosan. Toh aku menang terus tiap bermain. Aku ini kan jago main kartu" sombong Neon.

"Baiklah. Kalau kalah jangan menangis" kata Kurapika meremehkan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu tau" Neon menjulurkan lidahnya. Tanpa Neon sadari kalau Kurapika senyum tipis –sekali.

Tanpa terasa perjalanan yang heningpun berakhir karena kamar apartemen yang ditujunya sudah sampai. Kurapika membukakan pintu untuk Nonanya. Wajar saja sebagai bodyguard harus memperlakukan bossnya sebagai tuan putri.

"Tadaima" kata Neon ceria.

"Syukurlah Nona sudah pulang. Saya khawatir Nona belum pulang semalam" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan kimono berwarna putih.

"Hehehe gomen ne, Eliza. Ada barang yang tertinggal di apartemen yang lama" bohong Neon. "Lagipula ada Senritsu yang menemaniku ke apartemen yang lama. Dan Kurapika datang ke apartemen untuk menjemputku. Benarkan Kurapika?"

"Hn" jawab Kurapika singkat. Dan berjalan melewati kedua gadis itu.

"Jangan lupa nanti main kartu ya Kurapika!" teriak Neon

Eliza yang menyadari atmosfer yang berbeda dari Neon dan Kurapika merasa bingung. Tidak seperti biasa Neon dan Kurapika bisa seakrab ini. Biasanya mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi ataupun berbicara seakrab ini. Paling-paling ucapan Kurapika yang menenangkan raungan Neon.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Gomen ficnya pendek amet. Habis ide Rizu buntunya sampai sini. Hm Rizu harap setelah membaca ini meninggalkan review. Berikanlah saran, kritik dan kesan kalian terhadap fic HxH Rizu. Dan terimakasih sudah di follow dan favorite fic HxH Rizu. Jujur Rizu sangat senang sekali o

Boleh flame tapi yang membangun ya.

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
